Friends Forever
by Forgotten Illusion
Summary: Taichi and Sora are the best of friends. But will events throughout their life destroy or strengthen their friendship? Or will they remain best friends forever?
1. Default Chapter

Friends Forever - Chapter 1

Friends Forever

****

Chapter 1

Dear Sora, 'No, that can't be it. Sounds too… I dunno, but it's not it.'

Hey Sora! 'Hey? I don't think so…'

Wazzup Sora? 'No, I sound stupid.'

"Ah, screw, I'll do it later!" Taichi exclaimed after banging his head on the table brainstorming. "But what's a guy supposed to say after throwing up in his best friend's hat?" That's exactly what Sora was to him. No one can replace her as his number one best friend. Sure, she was a girl, but still… She's Sora, and that changes everything. 'She's not talking to me ever again, but I have to finish this before soccer practice, so I can give this to her, and maybe she'll talk to me again.'

Taichi sighed. "Sora…" An image of her floated in front of Taichi's hazel eyes. "You're so pretty…" Suddenly, Taichi snapped out of his small trance and clamped his hand over his mouth. "Did I just say what I think I said?"

"You mean, 'Sora, you're so pretty'?" Kari asked, standing by Taichi's door. She giggled. "So I guess you do have a crush on her."

"No I don't! She's only the bestest friend I have!" He snapped quickly. "Kari, I can't believe you believe what the guys are saying! You know we're just friends! Get out of here!" He said angrily, slamming the door in front of Kari, making her run crying.

Taichi was crimson red, both from anger and embarrassment. A lot of guys in the soccer team would tease them whenever they're together. Sora would reply harshly, "No we're just best friends." Then Taichi would back her up by saying, "You heard her! Get out of here!"

Taichi was unaware that he had let that get to his head, though. He was so busy defending her that he never noticed the blush that crept up Sora's face.

'Now I won't even get near her…' He thought.

"TAICHI!!" A stern voice entered his thoughts.

"M-mom? When did you get home?" Tai stuttered.

"You fell asleep when you were dreaming of you-know-who." Kari answered timidly behind her mother.

"It's time for soccer practice, I'll give you a lecture on the way there."

"What?!" He said, obviously surprised. His mom dragged him to the car, while his mind swirled at the new information he acquired. 'Fell asleep? How long? Must be pretty long, since it's time for… Soccer Practice?! And I didn't even finish my letter! I didn't even start it! A lecture? What for? Oh, about Kari.'

His Mom already started on her lecture. Taichi barely listened to anything she was saying. "Yeah, be a good brother to Kari." He said after his mom paused. He tried listening when she started talking again, but he was too busy thinking of Sora that what his mom said went in one ear and out the other.

Suddenly the car stopped. No, it wasn't a red light, because that wouldn't make Taichi's face as pale as it was. It was Highton View Park, the place where soccer practice takes place. Sora stood there, but what for? Could she be waiting… For him? 'Naah, can't be. She's pissed at me.'

"Now you be a good boy, Taichi, okay?" His mom said.

"Okay, Mom." Taichi replied softly.

"No,. she couldn't be waiting for me, she's too pissed at me." He said to himself again once he got out of the car. 'But I'm her only friend on the team since she's the only girl.'

Sora saw Taichi and turned her eyes back to the floor. She then turned around, and walked towards the field.

"Sora, wait!" He said immediately.

She stopped, and Taichi ran up to her. "What do you want, Taichi?"

Her voice made Taichi jump slightly. It wasn't her usual caring voice, so it was natural that he would be surprised. "Sora…"

She sighed. "Uh-huh…?"

"Sora, I'm really sorry. I really can't stand the thought of you mad at me like this. I'll do anything to make it up. Just please… Forgive me?"

Sora looked at him with emotionless and cold eyes. "We're supposed to start practicing in a couple of minutes. I'll answer that later."

Sora didn't let Taichi distract her. Not too much, anyway. She was pretty good at hiding her feelings, unlike Taichi. He tripped at least fifty times, and he couldn't get the soccer ball into the net no matter how he tried. When he tried being goalie, every soccer ball went through him and into the net.

When the coach dismissed them, Taichi ran back to the spot Sora was standing on a couple of hours ago. This was their spot, where they'd always meet at soccer practice or when their families would have a picnic together.

"SORA!" He yelled when he saw her.

"Ooohh… The guy who doesn't know how to play wants to give the best player on the team a kiss!" One of his teammates teased, causing the rest of the team, except Sora to laugh.

"Shut up Tsutomu! Mind your own business people!" He spat out.

Tsutomu shrugged. "Whatever. Come on, let's give them their time together."

"You need to learn how to control your temper." Sora said when all their teammates left.

"I know, sorry." He apologized. "So would you please forgive me?"

Sora turned her head to the right. "Sorry, my dad's here. I'll tell you tomorrow."

"You're kidding me! You saw how bad I was at soccer practice! How do you think I'm gonna be at home?!" He insisted.

"Okay, fine." She agreed. "I'll forgive you under one condition."

"I promise I'll try my best never to do that ever again!" Taichi blurted out.

"Besides that, I want you to promise me that we'll be best friends forever." She replied with a smile in her eyes.

Taichi's whole face brightened. "Okay!" He held out his pinky, and Sora took it.

"Sorry if this is too girly for you." She smiled.

"That's okay." He paused, about to make a very important promise that could change his life. "I, Yagami Taichi, promise to be Sora's best friend forever." Taichi said, getting his words from TV shows.

Right after Taichi's promise, Sora's dad pulled up, and Taichi's mom right behind.

Taichi and Sora smiled at each other. "See ya." They chorused.

THE END!!!

AN: Yeah right! It is the end, but not of the whole story! It was going to be one short chapter only, but some ideas popped into my head and it's going to be a minimum of three short chapters (I think)! In case you didn't know, this took place when Tai and Sora were still kids. That's why they act and talk like that. Aren't they just so kawaii? Believe me, I could write and make better insults than that, but since Tai and Sora are kids, I tried to make the dialogue and thoughts like kids' dialogues and thoughts. Please let me know what you think! [PurpleMoonBunny@yahoo.com][1] or just review if you're reading this on ff.net. I have no problem with flames. Taiora kix @$$! Okay, so the series ended, but I wrote this long before the series ended. ::cries:: I don't like who Sora ended up with at the end!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kay, well, enough with my rants, ne?

Disclaimer: As much as I wish, Digimon isn't mine. If it was, I would make Tai and Sora together. But Taichi, Sora, and Digimon belong to Bandai, Saban, Fox, and a lot of other big companies. I haven't written that many Digimon fics, so I forgot most of the companies' names, and the creator's name, too. Help…? Oh, and the plot is mine. No selling for profit or plagiarizing or anything like that without my permission! That's illegal!

   [1]: mailto:PurpleMoonBunny@yahoo.com



	2. Default Chapter

Friends Forever - Chapter 2

Friends Forever

****

Chapter 2

"Sora!" Taichi yelled, running to catch up to his best friend.

"Hmm?" She asked, her voice void of emotion.

"Did you get my e-mail?" He asked, panting.

She shrugged. "Maybe."

"Oh come on!" He exclaimed.

She smiled amusingly. "Possibly."

"Sora!" He yelled, a little annoyed.

Sora was about to reply, but the bell interrupted her. I have to go to class, so I'll tell you later." She ran off.

Taichi's head hung down. "Hmm, déjà vu." Then his head suddenly jerked up. "Hey, wait! We have homeroom together!" He ran, trying to catch up, but the bell rag again, making him tardy.

"Mr. Yagami, I'll expect to see you after school."

"Aw, Ida-sensei, detention? Come on!" Taichi replied.

"Yes, sir, it's detention. It's not my fault you were late, so don't blame me." His teacher replied.

"But, but, but-"

"Okay, class, please turn your algebra books to page 223." The teacher interrupted Taichi.

Taichi groaned in frustration and defeat, then started mumbling to himself. "StupidSoramademelateallIaskedwasasmallquestionhowhardisittoansweryesorno? WaitdidIjustsaySorawasstupid? NowI'mthestupidone. ButyessheistoobecausenowIhavedetentionandIwon'tgettotalktoherafterschool,nothatwassmartofher,toobadI'msostupid…" AN: If you didn't get that, umm… I'll have what he said at the bottom. Aah, I'm forgetting to use the spacebar now.

"Mr. Yagami, when you're done talking to yourself you can answer problem number seven." The class giggled.

"3x plus 4y equals 7." Taichi blurted without thinking, which only made the class laugh harder.

"Mr. Ishida, please help your friend."

"3x times 4x is 12x squared." Yamato replied, his blue eyes reflecting no emotion. The battle with Doburimon had a huge impact on him, but did it effect Taichi that much?

Two hours passed slowly. Taichi had decided to talk to Sora during their 15-minute break coming soon. If not, well, there's always lunch. The teacher had switched to science about an hour ago, but Taichi's mind still wouldn't process any information. The bell suddenly rang, signaling Taichi to go up and do what he had planned to do.

But his teacher voice cut through his senses like a knife. "Taichi, come here please." Sitting in the front, he had no way of avoiding his teacher.

"Yes, sir?"

"I'll give you a choice. You can serve your detention now and at lunch or after school."

Taichi looked at the door. Sora sat in the back, so she had easy access to the door, and that means she's hiding from him right now. He always wanted her seat. She was a better student than he was; it was just so ironic where they were seated. But now he wanted that seat more badly than before. But of course, it wasn't as bad as his longing for Sora. "I'll serve it now."

It was silence between Taichi and his teacher. Taichi ignored his teacher and used the time given to him to think.

A sudden thought made him gasp lightly. Him and Yamato may be best friends, but at the same time, they were rivals. He could tell that Yamato like Sora, too. But he doesn't deserve her. Taichi and Sora have been friends much longer that Yamato and Sora have. As a child, Taichi believed that Sora would only be his best friends, unable to accept his true feelings for her.

But as they grew together, Taichi became more aware of an emotion called love. The more conversations Taichi and Sora had together, the more conversations would end. And the more conversations that had to end, the more he longed for Sora and to talk to her. 

Then there was the Digimon and the Digiworld. Sora was his number one priority in the Digiworld until Kari came in. Maybe Sora had gotten jealous over that. But she wasn't that type of person. If she were, she wouldn't have taken care of Kari when she was sick and away from him. She may not have any younger brothers or sisters, but she understood why Taichi acted so protective of Kari. He had told her of that time when he took Kari out to play soccer even though she was very sick. She didn't yell and scream at him like his mom did. Instead, she comforted him and helped him let go of his guilt. The guilt never left him completely, but her help was enough for him.

And then there was Datamon. Taichi was the one who rescued Sora. And when Taichi left after that battle, Sora left Yamato and the rest of the group just to look for him. He was so happy in a way after he heard that. 

Then the bell rang. Taichi looked for Yamato and Sora. And they came in laughing together. Just as he thought, Yamato would be flirting with Sora. He gave Yamato a look that said leave Sora alone, but Yamato didn't see it. He might have done it on purpose or not, but Taichi believed that it was on purpose.

The rest of the school day basically went the same way. Taichi seemed brain dead to the teacher and to his classmates, but he was only thinking deeply about what to do. Lunch was the same silence with his teacher until an idea came into his mind.

"Ida-sensei, may I please use the bathroom?" Taichi asked.

His teacher sighed. "Of course. Actually, you're free to go. You not talking or anything, and it's scaring me. You might need air or something. Besides, you were only late for a few minutes, so I guess it's only fair that I free you."

"Arigato gozaimasu!!" Taichi exclaimed. He was so happy, he thought of hugging his teacher but then cancelled the idea.

His teacher was of course surprised by his sudden outburst, but then just smiled. "Kids…"

"Konnichiwa Sora-chan, Yamato-kun!" Taichi greeted. He decided to forgive Yamato since he didn't want to lose a friendship.

"Hey, what's up? I thought you had detention." Yamato replied.

"Ida-sensei decided to let me go. He said something about me needing air and that it's only fair that he let me go." Taichi stated.

"Yes, you're brain definitely needs air." Sora replied. "What's wrong with you today?"

"You know why." Taichi replied.

"Doburimon?" Yamato asked.

Taichi sighed and shook his head. "That's not as important as something I want to hear."

Sora smiled. "Taichi is this how you always act when you don't know that you're forgiven?"

Taichi shrugged. "I don't know. I guess if that's what you think."

Yamato looked at the two not knowing what's going on. "What are you guys talking about?"

"We got into a stupid fight the other day…" Sora replied. "He wants to know if I've forgiven him or not, and I haven't answered, causing him to act the way he's acting today."

"Are you messing with my mind on purpose?" Taichi asked suspiciously.

Sora laughed. "I shouldn't have, I guess. I thought about it last night, and decided to torture you a little bit just for fun. I decided that after I decided that it was stupid to stay mad at you."

"That was mean…" Taichi said, pretending to cry. "But if we're friends again, I don't care!"

"Of course." Sora smiled warmly.

Taichi smiled back. "Sora, could you just try, though, not to do that again? Please?"

Sora laughed again. "I guess so. I don't want you acting like that anymore."

"Thanks Sora." Taichi said.

"For what?" She asked.

"For everything." He answered.

THE END

Of the chapter, of course. I told you that it's going to be a minimum of three short chapters, so the next chapter **might** be the last one. But if I think of other ideas over my vacation, then it won't. Please let me know what you think! Either review this fanfic, or email me at [PurpleMoonBunny@yahoo.com][1]. Thanks! Oh, and what Taichi was muttering was:

"Stupid Sora made me late all I asked was a small question; how hard is it to answer yes or no? Wait did I just say Sora was stupid? Now I'm the stupid one. But yes she is too because now I have detention and I won't get to talk to her after school, no that was smart of her, too bad I'm so stupid…"

Heh… ^_^' Sorry if you had a hard time reading/understanding it.

Disclaimer: As much as I wish, Digimon isn't mine. If it was, I would make Tai and Sora together. But Taichi, Sora, Yamato, and Digimon belong to Bandai, Saban, Fox, and a lot of other big companies. I haven't written that many Digimon fics, so I forgot most of the companies' names, and the creator's name, too. Help…? Oh, and the plot is mine. No selling for profit or plagiarizing or anything like that without my permission! That's illegal!

   [1]: mailto:PurpleMoonBunny@yahoo.com



End file.
